Sweaty Palms
by Starr Dust
Summary: He never believed in love at first sight. Not even then. AU Slash Gabriel/Mohinder
1. Sweaty Palms

**Title:** Sweaty Palms  
**Pairing:** Gabriel/Mohinder  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** He never believed in love at first sight. Not even then.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes.  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Humor

"Gabriel, I'd like you to meet my son Mohinder."

Gabriel Gray had never believed in the concept of love at first sight, and even at that very moment he wasn't sure it was real, but he was certain that _something_ had happened to him that day. The moment Mohinder Suresh had turned to him and flashed that polite, dazzling smile his way, he felt his heart beat quicken, his mouth go bone dry, and his palms become slick with sweat. Gabriel felt his head buzz as Mohinder took a step towards him, offering the watchmaker his slender hand in greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Mohinder said, his rich, cultured voice sending goose bumps across Gabriel's pale flesh.

His face flushed as he fumbled with the cup of tea Chandra had given him, looking briefly for a place to set it down. Yet everywhere he turned there was clutter and stacks of paper, so he kept the cup in his trembling hands as he began to stand on unsteady legs.

"Likewise," he began, but his words were cut off when his cup slipped from his hands, pouring the scolding hot liquid directly onto Mohinder's lap.

Mohinder yelped, jerking himself back as if to escape the heated fluids spreading across the front of his pants, but it was too late.

"Are you alright?" Chandra asked, grasping his son's shoulder firmly as if to keep him from tipping over.

"I'm sorry!" Gabriel gasped, quickly grabbing a nearby tissue and rubbing at the stain quickly widening across Mohinder's khakis. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Stop! Please!" Mohinder shouted, slapping Gabriel's hands away. It was only then that the watchmaker realized that he had been rubbing the Indian man's crouch.

His face was practically burning up as Chandra ducked into the kitchen to get Mohinder a towel. First impressions had never been one of his strengths, but he'd never made this big of an ass of himself before! He wished that his power had been invisibility so he could just disappear.

"I'm going to go change," Mohinder announced, flashing Chandra a strange look before disappearing into the bedroom.

Mohinder didn't reappear the rest of the time Gabriel stayed and chatted with Chandra. Gabriel knew right away that the other man was waiting for him to leave, so he excused himself and slipped out of the apartment. The young man spent his entire trip home and the rest of the day berating himself. He had probably ruined everything. Chandra had reached out to him, plucked him out of his mundane little life and offered him a chance to be something special. Now the man would probably turn his back on him because of the foolish way he had acted in front of his son.

-+-+-+-

When Chandra called him three days later, Gabriel knew that it was nothing short of a miracle. He came to the Indian man's Brooklyn apartment filled with excitement and a well rehearsed apology for Mohinder. Yet the younger Suresh was not there.

The next three times the young watchmaker came by to have Chandra run tests on him, Mohinder was nowhere to be found. Whenever he asked, Chandra always shrugged and told him that Mohinder was either at work or running errands. Gabriel began to wonder whether Chandra was purposely meeting with him only when Mohinder was away or if Mohinder was the one slipping away in an attempt to avoid him. Both options made him feel self conscious and small, so it was no surprise that they were a constant presence on his mind.

The next time he saw Mohinder, he was not at all ready for him.

Chandra had hooked him up to some strange machines that were meant to study his brain waves and heart rate as the geneticist asked him a series of questions. There was frustration and weariness written all over Chandra's wrinkled face that day and Gabriel felt certain that those feelings were directed towards him.

They hadn't been making any progress. After all this time, they were no closer to finding out his ability than the day Chandra had walked into his life. Chandra was about to say something, either ask him another pointless question or tell him to leave, but he was interrupted when the front door opened. Mohinder walked in, a scowl marring his face, as he shifted the large grocery bags in his arms.

Gabriel felt his heart start beating like a drum and his palms go slick as their eyes met and Mohinder offered him a pleasant smile.

"Hello Gabriel," Mohinder greeted. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

So it was Chandra that had been keeping the two separate. Gabriel would have wondered why if the loud beeping of his heart monitor hadn't interrupted his train of though. He blushed, bowing his head shamefully as he cleared his dry throat.

"I think we're done," Chandra sighed, shutting down the machines with an audible groan.

"Would you like something to drink before you leave Gabriel?" the younger Suresh asked politely as he carried the bags towards the kitchen.

"Let me help you with those," Gabriel offered, hoping to make up for spilling the tea on his lap. Unfortunately, the watchmaker stood up before Chandra could remove the suction cups from him and Gabriel ended up pulling the machines to the floor.

-+-+-+-

In spite of everything that had happened, Gabriel came back the next day. This time, he had not been invited, but he had to apologize to Chandra and Mohinder for smashing their equipment. He knew that the two Indian men were probably still furious at him, but he couldn't let his own foolishness stand in the way of something as important as discovering his true purpose in life. The watchmaker knew he wouldn't be able to afford to replace anything he had damaged, but he knew that the Sureshes were fond of tea, so he bought them a variety pack, not knowing what they'd prefer, and one of his mother's peach pies in hopes of burying the hatchet.

He was about to knock when the sound of raised voices suddenly reached his ears.

"He's a waste of time!" he heard Chandra bark. "There's nothing special about him! We need to move on and find someone who can actually prove my theories."

Gabriel knew better than to eavesdrop, but he felt more than justified doing so knowing that the two men were talking about _him_.

"He's a person!" he heard Mohinder throw back. "Not a lab rat! You can't just toss him aside like trash. He has _feelings_!"

The young man frowned, pressing his ear flat against the door. He was just barely able to make out the sound of Chandra laughing bitterly at Mohinder's comment.

"Yes, he's made his 'feelings' _very_ clear."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You've seen the way he acts when you're around."

Gabriel felt his heart go dead in his chest as he strained his ears to ear Mohinder say something _anything_. He should have known that Chandra had caught on to him; why else would the older man try to keep the two of them apart. Yet how was he supposed to know he was being so obvious when he wasn't even sure what exactly it was that he was feeling himself? All he knew was that something happened to him whenever Mohinder was around. His heart would flutter and his whole body would grow warm and tingly.

"At least he appreciates me," Mohinder said, pulling Gabriel out of his day dreams, "instead of treating me like some sort of errand boy!"

"This is _my_ research, Mohinder! You're just here to help me!"

"Help you? Yes! I'm being so helpful. Getting groceries, doing the laundry, driving a bloody taxi while _you_ sit around making _phone calls_!"

"If you don't like it here, then you're more than welcomed to leave!"

"_Fine_!"

Gabriel had to scramble to get away from the door when he heard Mohinder's angry footfalls stomping in his direction. He turned and hid around the corner just as Mohinder came into the hall way, throwing the door wide open. He turned and watched as the other man stormed down the stairs just as Chandra poked his head out of their apartment.

"And don't bother coming back!" he hollered before slamming the door shut with such force that Gabriel practically felt his teeth shake.

The pale young man tightened his grip on the small white box containing his offerings of peace. He suddenly found himself at a crossroad. Should he go after Mohinder or try to reason with Chandra? From the sound of their argument, it didn't seem like Mohinder had much say in the actual scientific process, but Chandra seemed to have completely lost interest in him. Chandra was a scientist through and through; he saw things only in black and white, successful and unsuccessful. Yet Mohinder was different. He was warm, nurturing. He'd be the more likely of the two to let him plead his case.

His decision made, he took the steps two at a time, determined to catch up with the younger Suresh. He found Mohinder right outside the building's front door, his back pressed flat against the dirty brick wall as his trembling hands struggled to light a cigarette with a cheap plastic Zippo.

"You smoke?"

It was the first thing that popped into his head and somehow the words found their way to his lips before he could stop himself. He would never have pegged Mohinder for a smoker. It just didn't seem to fit the image that he had created for the other man.

Mohinder turned to look at him, a deep red blush coloring his cheeks as he flicked his lighter on, the flame less than an inch away from his unlit cigarette. "I can put it away if it makes you uncomfortable," he said sheepishly. Clearly Mohinder wasn't used to others seeing him this way.

"No," he said quietly, although in truth he really wasn't comfortable with it. He just didn't want to tell Mohinder to stop smoking after the fight he'd just had. "I just... I never would have guessed."

"I only do it when I need to relax," Mohinder muttered, lighting the end of his cigarette casually. He watched as the Indian man took a deep drag on his cigarette before exhaling calmly, his shoulders slumping as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and a thick cloud of white smoke escaping from between his soft parted lips. On second thought, maybe he was okay with it. "Are you here to see my father?"

There was a faint hint of regret mingled with Mohinder's words and Gabriel knew right away the Indian man was trying to warn him. Apparently Mohinder had not seen Gabriel exiting the building and assumed that he was on his way up. The pale man flushed as his eyes flicked from the package in his clammy hands to Mohinder's slight scowl.

"Actually, I'm here to see you."

The geneticist turned and gave him a quizzical look, smoke curling from his nose as he pulled out his cigarette and left it hanging limply in his hand. He looked like a bull ready to charge. Gabriel prayed that he hadn't offended him somehow.

"We got off to a bad start," Gabriel continued, taking a cautious step forward and bringing the white package closer to Mohinder's line of vision. "I just wanted to set things right. I brought you some tea. And a pie. Peach."

Mohinder smiled at him and Gabriel's throat suddenly felt like he had drank nothing but sand for the past ten years. "I've never had peach pie," Mohinder chuckled, taking the offered box gently into his slim brown hands. "Is it good?"

Gabriel nodded. The sound of his heart hammering inside of his chest flooded his ears. He couldn't think, he couldn't see, he could barely breathe.

The Indian man laughed softly as he flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. "Cigarettes are so expensive in this country," Mohinder said casually. "I felt like I was buying drugs!"

"They do it to keep people from smoking," Gabriel blurted out and he suddenly wished he hadn't said that. It sounded so preachy. He hoped Mohinder didn't think he was judging him.

Mohinder nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that's good. They're terrible for you, but I can't help it sometimes. When I'm feeling overwhelmed, I just need... something."

"Everyone has their faults," Gabriel laughed, although he didn't feel it was true. Mohinder was perfect, cigarette smoke and all. I'd light up a whole carton of Camels for that man and he'd smile while smoking every single one. The Indian man smiled at him, glancing from the box in his hand back to the window to his apartment. Gabriel was suddenly reminded of the fact that Mohinder had nowhere to go.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

His heart practically exploded in his chest at the question. His mind was suddenly running a thousand beats a second as he scrambled for something witty and clever to say. "I'd... sure. Yeah." Smooth.

"Okay," Mohinder laughed, his smile was so wide it nearly split his face in two. "You'll have to show me the way to a decent caf since I have no idea where anything is."

He chuckled nervously. "Alright," he said. "So long as you let me pay."

-+-+-+-

Gabriel's stomach felt like there was a swarm of butterflies fluttering around inside as he watched the Indian grasp his coffee mug gently in his slender hands, raising it to his lips and blowing the steam away. He suddenly wondered if it was possible for Mohinder to do anything that he didn't find captivating.

"Aren't you going to drink your coffee?"

The watchmaker blinked, his face turning bright red as he looked down at the steaming cup sitting in front of him. "Just afraid I might spill it," he joked and instantly regretted it. What if Mohinder didn't find that funny? What if he was still upset about being burned?

The geneticist's melodic laugh helped to put him at ease.

"I'm really sorry about that," he said, knowing that he had ruined the light mood.

"Don't be," Mohinder shrugged. "Accidents happened."

The two soon fell into an uneasy silence, and Gabriel longed to fill it with something witty or charming, but all he could think about was Mohinder... and the fight.

"Is something wrong?" Mohinder asked, his accented voice filled with concern. "You seem a bit distracted."

"I... well," Gabriel fumbled, not knowing what to say. "I didn't want to say anything, but... I overheard your fight with your father..."

Mohinder's face grew solemn as he processed Gabriel's words. "Did you hear what were saying?" Gabriel nodded. "How much?"

He blushed. "Well, I know that your father is ready to give up on me."

The Indian frowned, running a hand through his thick black curls. "He's frustrated," he explained wearily, "and desperate. He... my father's theories have caused a lot of... problems, back home. When he meet you... I suppose he saw you as validation, his chance to prove himself to his peers."

"So you think that makes it okay for him to raise my hopes and then just give up on me?" Gabriel snapped, allowing his frustration to seep into his tone.

"No!" Mohinder said quickly. Gabriel had to fight to keep from flinching away as Mohinder reached across the table and placed his hand over his, causing the watchmaker to become extremely conscious of how damp his hands must feel. "No, it's not right. He can move on if he wants, but... These aren't my theories, they're my father's, but if you're willing to give me a chance _I_ could work with you."

_Yes. Yes! Dear_ God _yes!_ Gabriel cleared his throat, trying his best to quiet the excited thoughts swirling around in his head. "When I was a kid," he began, pulling his hand reluctantly away from Mohinder's too friendly fingers, "I used to wish some stranger would come and tell me my family wasn't really my family. They weren't bad people, they were just... insignificant. And I wanted to be different. Special."

"Everyone's special, Gabriel," Mohinder assured him, his deep brown eyes serious and tender all at once. "Life is a gift. Sitting and wishing can only get you so far. Sometimes, you have to go out and do things, take chances."

The watch maker nodded, his mind filling with thoughts of jumping across the table and slamming his lips against Mohinder. He knew then as he gazed into the Indian man s hypnotic eyes and his sincere face that what he had been feeling all this time had been love.


	2. Dry Mouth

**Title:** Dry Mouth  
**Pairing:** Gabriel/Mohinder  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Sometimes his mouth would get so dry that it hurt to talk.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes.  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Humor

"Anybody order a pizza?"

Words could not describe the happy feeling that spread through his entire being when Gabriel heard Mohinder Suresh's lovely voice. The watchmaker smiled shyly, his whole body practically radiating with joy as Mohinder walked through the front door to his store carrying a pizza box in his hand.

"Mohinder," he beamed, fidgeting from one foot to the other as the Indian man approached him. "This is... I didn't... w-what brings you here?"

The geneticist chuckled as he placed the box carefully down on Gabriel's counter, lifting the lid to let the other man get a good look at the plain cheese pizza resting inside, hot and ready to be eaten. "I was on lunch and thought you might like some company."

The watchmaker's insides practically melted at those words. Mohinder was so kind and thoughtful. He'd been dropping by once a week ever since the two had agreed to keep working together. Having Mohinder studying him was a completely different experience than it had been with Chandra. Mohinder was not nearly as cold and robotic as his father was; he respected his privacy and constantly checked to be sure he was feeling comfortable. Yet having the handsome Indian man so close was more than a bit awkward for Gabriel. He had to concentrate to keep his heart beat at a normal level, he wiped his hands every second to make sure his palms were dry, and there were times that his throat got so dry that he couldn't even speak.

Yet even with Mohinder guiding him through this process the two had not gotten very far. As far as the tests were concerned, Gabriel was as healthy and normal as the average Joe walking down the street. Each time their results came back negative, a little piece of Gabriel would crumple up and die. He was lucky to have Mohinder there. His patient smiles and his whispered assurances gave him just enough hope to keep going.

"I brought some napkins," Mohinder said, pulling Gabriel's attention away from the fantasy world it had slipped into. "Do you have any plates?"

Gabriel nodded, slipping into his back room to search for the short stack of paper plates he knew he had tucked away somewhere. "Thank you for the pizza," he called to the other man, not wanting Mohinder to think he was ungrateful. "I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," the geneticist replied. "After all, you bought me lunch last week."

Gabriel felt his face turn bright red at the memory. He had taken Mohinder to a nearby Mexican restaurant and had nearly burned his tongue on what he soon discovered was their mildest salsa. Needless to say it was not one of his best moments, but he wasn't exactly the perfect picture of confidence.

"H-how's your dad?" he asked as he came back with two paper plates in his hands, hoping to change the subject.

Mohinder shrugged, taking a slice of pizza in one hand and a plate in the other. "Fine," he sighed, "but frustrated. No one's been returning his phone calls."

"That's terrible," Gabriel commented, although deep inside he was pleased. He knew it was spiteful and selfish, but he wanted Chandra to fail. He wanted the Indian man to regret giving up on him. Chandra had offered him the world and then took it all away from him. Whatever the geneticist got he deserved.

Mohinder nodded, blowing carefully on the still hot slice in his hand. Gabriel smiled at the way the other man's lips looked puckered up in a tight circle as he grabbed a slice for himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to just give up and go home," the Indian sighed before taking a bite of his lunch.

Gabriel felt his entire body freeze at the other man's comment. He stood there, his slice half way to his lips, as still as a metal pole in an ice storm. He had never considered the possibility that Chandra would leave the country.

And if Chandra left... would Mohinder follow? Deep inside, he knew that Mohinder didn't belong here. He deserved so much better than what life in America had to offer him. After all, the man was a genetics professor back in India, but here he was forced to drive a taxi just to pay the bills. He swallowed hard against the fear swelling in his throat, placing his slice back down on his paper plate. Suddenly he wasn't feeling very hungry.

"If Chandra leaves," he began quietly, dreading the answer, "will you go with him?"

"I might," Mohinder shrugged cover his mouth to hide the chewed food just behind his teeth. "I have to admit, I miss my mother dearly and, as much as I love my father, I can't stand living with him anymore."

Gabriel nodded, but inside he felt like crying. Mohinder was the best thing that had ever happened to him, the first person he had ever truly loved, and yet he could just pack his bags and leave if things didn't go well. He should have known better than to think that someone as wonderful as the geneticist would stay in America just for a lowly watchmaker.

"Gabriel?" Mohinder asked, placing a tender hand on his slumped shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The pale man felt his cheeks burn bright red with embarrassment as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "No, I... uh... It's just-"

"Don't worry, Gabriel," the other man soothed, gripping his shoulder in a reassuring manner. "I'm sure my father will find someone soon"

"What about me?"

"You?"

He nodded slowly. "What if we were to discover my ability? Would you stay?"

"I suppose," the geneticist began thoughtfully, "but I don't want to put any pressure on you. You're a person, not a research paper. Let's not think about this. Come on. I'm sure the pizza's getting cold."

-+-+-+-

Sundays were the only day he'd closed the shop. His mother frowned on the idea of working on the Sabbath, so he went to mass with her in the mornings and spent the afternoons with her. During the evenings, his mother would make him dinner and bake two peach pies; one for desert and one for Gabriel to take home.

Ever since he and Mohinder had begun spending so much time together, Sundays began to feel like the longest day of the week. It was the one day he could not talk to or talk iabout/i Mohinder. His mind could wander and his heart could long for him, but his ears and his body had to be opened and present for his mother only.

"So who is she?"

The watchmaker felt his heart stop dead in his chest at his mother's question. "W-what?" he stammered, busying himself by playing with the steamed vegetables at the edge of his plate. "W-who?"

His mother beamed, a secretive smile playing along the corners of her lips as she studied him carefully. She hadn't made him blush like this since he was thirteen and his voice had begun to crack. "You can't hide anything from me, Gabriel Gray," she teased, leaning across the table to try to peek at his eyes. Her eagerness only made him hunch his shoulders and force his eyes lower, studying his plate as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "You're in love. Admit it! A mother always knows."

Gabriel cringed, spooning forkfuls of pees into his mouth in the vain hope that if he cleaned his plate his mother would leave him alone. He had never anticipated that she'd find out. He had tried to hide it, he tried to keep his mind on the present and not the Indian man that haunted his mind, but he was just as transparent as ever.

"It... It's not like that, Mom," he muttered between his mouthfuls of vegetables.

Unfortunately for the young man, that was all his mother needed to hear to prove her point. "I knew it!" she gushed. "You're in love! Who is she? Do I know her? Do I know her parents?"

A sick part of him wanted to tell his mother all about Mohinder, but he knew better. He couldn't imagine the fit the woman would have if she found out her only son, her "angel", had fallen in love with a man. "N-no," he mumbled. "You wouldn't know her. She's not from around here. Besides, she doesn't even like me like that."

"Nonsense!" his mother chided, standing up from her seat to take their empty plates over to the kitchen. "Who wouldn't love my Gabriel? You're such a sweet boy and so handsome."

The pale young man scowled at her words, clenching his hands into fists under the table. Handsome? He wasn't handsome. He was tall and awkward and not the type of person Mohinder deserved to be with. Only his mother thought he was good looking and that was only because she was his _mother_. Tears threatened to form in his eyes and Gabriel suddenly wanted to storm out of his mother's apartment in a childish fit.

He sighed, listening to his mother washing the dishes under the running water. "I'm just a watchmaker," he bemoaned. "I'm not special. Why would anybody want me?"

The faucet was quickly shut off as his mother came to his side, cradling his pale face in her cold, boney hands. "You _are_ special, Gabriel," she assured him. "Any woman would be lucky to have a man like you." She smiled, running a slightly wet hand over his neatly combed black hair. "Just tell her how you feel. And bring her here for dinner. I want to meet the mother of my grandchildren!"

-+-+-+-

Gabriel swallowed several times, trying to get his throat to work properly, but it was so dry that he felt like he'd been wandering in the desert for years. He struggled to breathe as Mohinder reached across him and grabbed the glass of water he had placed on his coffee table. Mohinder had shown up at his shop with an arm full of books on genetics for Gabriel to read over. The watchmaker had read Activating Evolution a dozen times (the first time he had imagined Chandra's serious, business like voice reviewing the material to him like a professor in a lecture hall, but every time after that it was Mohinder's rich, cultured voice whispering the text in his eager ears) and the Indian man decided that it would be beneficial for him to get a bit more knowledge on the subject just to know what they were looking for.

He didn't know how he had worked up the nerve to invite Mohinder back to his apartment to go over the material with him, but he had done it, and now he was too nervous and self conscious to think straight. After all, Mohinder had been the first person beside his mother or his landlord to visit his apartment and suddenly the space felt too... immaculate. The room was so cold and sterile, with his perfectly organized sleeves of books and perfectly cleaned furniture. He had to wonder what Mohinder thought of him.

The watchmaker sighed, studying the other man as he took a long gulp from his glass before putting it back down on the table... missing the coaster by a mile. He scowled for a moment, thinking of the water spot such a careless move would make, but it melted away once Mohinder scooted closer to him, pressing their sides together as he leaned over to hover a long finger over the edge of the book.

"Are you done with this page, Gabriel?"

He nodded, still too nervous to speak as Mohinder turned the page with a flick of his wrist. His heart hammered in his chest as he reached a hand out to grab his own glass, only to pull away; worried he'd knock the cup over and ruin his table further.

"Is something wrong?"

"I...uh... no," he stuttered, wiping the palm of his hands against his pants as he glanced up to look into Mohinder's clear brown eyes. His mother's words suddenly echoed in his head and he longed to tell the Indian man that he loved him, but that would sound too forward.

Then again, they were alone and in his apartment no less. If he were too tell the other man how he felt now and he was rejected, there would be no prying eyes to judge him and the humiliation would be lessened. Yet, on the other hand, if he did tell Mohinder how he felt and Mohinder rejected him, he'd be worse off than when Chandra had turned his back on him. His last hope would be gone and he'd have to sell all of his furniture, move back in with his mother, and burn down his watch shop so that he would have no evidence that he had ever met Mohinder Suresh.

"I like you." He pushed the words out as quickly as possible in order to keep himself from second guessing the decision. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears that he barely heard Mohinder chuckle as he bumped their shoulders together.

"I like you too, Gabriel," Mohinder laughed playfully and for once the sound made a part of him want to shrivel up and die.

"No, I mean-"

His words were cut off as Mohinder leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Spots formed in front of his eyes and he was suddenly very thankful that he was sitting because his legs felt like limp noodles. His whole body was tingling, his skin was buzzing, and even the knowledge that this was his very first kiss couldn't ruin this perfect moment for him.

A playful smile was pasted on Mohinder's warm face as he leaned back and looked Gabriel in the eye. "You're so sweet, Gabriel," he laughed, "but you're terribly obvious."

"You mean you-"

"Of course I knew!" he chuckled, finishing his thoughts the way he'd always felt a good lover should. "I've known since we first met!"

"B-but you... you didn't say anything."

"Well that'd be rather embarrassing, wouldn't it?" he said. "I wanted you to work up the nerve for yourself."

He should have felt like a childish fool, but the only thought filling his head was that Mohinder had just kissed him. He _liked_ him. "You're so beautiful," he found himself saying. "How could you even want to kiss me?"

"Because I _like_ you," he urged, reaching over to frame Gabriel's face in his soft hand. "You're sweet and kind and incredibly handsome."

His heart sang at the Indian's words. Handsome? Mohinder thought he was handsome? Dear God, his mother was actually right about something. That was a bit disturbing.

He pushed that thought out of his head and leaned over to plant a kiss on Mohinder's soft lips. It was sloppy and awkward, but it was so liberating to know that he could now kiss and touch Mohinder the way he'd dreamed about for so long. He felt Mohinder's lips curl into a smile as he kissed him back, his hands wandering to Gabriel's side and caressing his legs encouragingly. He felt Mohinder's tongue slide across his lips and let out a startled sigh as the other man's tongue slid inside, massaging the inside of his mouth in a way that was both unnerving and exciting.

His whole body was flushed and his skin continued to tingle from his head to his toes. He felt so... so...

The reality of what was happening hit him like a slap to the face as he found himself doubling over, his whole body trembling as his eyes squeezed shut. His release came abruptly and unwanted. The front of his pants burning hot then cool, a harsh reminder of the mess he had just made. He sat like that for a while, his face bright red and humiliated as he waited for Mohinder to mock him for coming over the excitement of a first kiss.

Yet instead of any cruel, biting remarks, he was pleasantly surprised to find Mohinder chuckling softly before placing a tender kiss on his cheek. "I guess that means I'm a good kisser," he teased and Gabriel knew he'd found his soul mate.


	3. Pounding Heart

**Title:** Pounding Heart  
**Pairing:** Gabriel/Mohinder  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** His heart would beat so loudly that it was all he could hear.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes.  
**Warnings:** Slash, AU, Humor, Brief Drama

The dinner was awkward to say the least. He had known his mother would make things uncomfortable, but he hadn't expected Virginia to treat Mohinder this coldly. After all, it had been nearly two month since he came out to his mother and told her all about Mohinder (well, he'd left out the part about the geneticist and his father doing research on him to see if he were the next step in the evolutionary ladder). He had thought that when she had started talking to him again and suggested he bring his "boyfriend" over for dinner that she was ready to move on and accept them as a couple.

He was foolish for even entertaining the idea.

The entire meal had been spent with Virginia being as hostile as possible towards Mohinder while the Indian man smiled and tried his best to be polite. When they got there, his mother constantly brought up church and all the services Gabriel had missed in favor of spending time with Mohinder (leaving out the fact that she had told him to stay away on the grounds that "sinners were not welcomed in God's house"). And if that weren t bad enough, Gabriel was horrified to find that, in spite of his warnings, his mother had made roast beef for dinner, a food that Mohinder's religion prevented him from eating. The Indian man had politely declined the entree, filling himself up on the mashed potatoes and steamed carrots that Virginia had prepared as sides, but the woman still glared at him with a critical eye.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel," Mohinder whispered to him while his mother was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and preparing to serve dessert, "but can we go now? I think it's rather obvious that your mother hates me and I don't think I can put up with this any longer."

The watchmaker nodded. "We'll tell her you're not feeling well and we'll leave early," he suggested. From the way his mother had been treating Mohinder, he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd poisoned his food.

The geneticist nodded mutely as Gabriel got up and went into the kitchen with his mother. "We have to go Mom," he said. "Mohinder's not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" she asked mock concern present in her tone. "Was it my _cooking_?"

Gabriel frowned down at the small woman, suddenly hating her more than he had in his hormonal teenage years. "No, it's just a headache. I'm going to take him home."

"No. Gabriel stay!" she pleaded, her thin hand reaching out to grab his arm and squeezing it tightly. "We haven't spoken in so long. I'm sure _he_ can find his own way home."

"I'll go," Mohinder volunteered quickly, stopping Gabriel before he could even think of an excuse to leave with him. The watchmaker could tell that all the politeness Mohinder had built up for the night had already run out and the Indian man was just eager to get the hell out of there.

"Wait," Gabriel said quickly, rushing to Mohinder's side as the Indian approached the door. Mohinder gave him a questioning look as Gabriel slipped his keys into his hands. "Wait for me at home," he whispered. "Please?"

Mohinder's eyes flashed over to Virginia then back to Gabriel. He gave him a quick nod before excusing himself and leaving. Once he was gone, Gabriel turned and glared over at his mother, who was currently busying herself by putting her dishes away.

"Are you proud of yourself?" Gabriel snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Virginia asked innocently, closing her cabinets carefully before turning back to her son.

"Don't play dumb, Mom. Your behavior tonight was terrible! How could you be so rude to Mohinder?"

Her eyes widened as if he had reached out and slapped her. "What _I_... are you taking _his_ side? Choosing him over your own _mother_?"

"Mom, what are you talking about? You invited us over for dinner and you did everything in your power to make him feel uncomfortable."

She frowned, shaking her head slowly at him. "I thought I could handle it," she told him. "I thought I could accept... _this_, but I can't. He's the Devil."

"He's not the Devil!" Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the woman's words.

"He's the Devil and he's corrupted you!" she snapped. "Look at what he's done to you! He's got you turning against your mother and God."

"I'm not turning against anyone!" he argued. "I just... I'm in love with him."

The woman paled at his words and for the first time he noticed how old his mother really looked. Her skin was covered in wrinkles and there were mostly grays lighting her hair. He felt certain that if he were to reach out and touch her, he might leave bruises without even trying. "You've sinned," she whispered. "You've been lead astray, but there's still hope. God can forgive you. We'll go to church tomorrow and talk to Father Maxwell-"

"I'm not talking to anyone, Mom," he cut in. "I... I'm happy."

He watched as her wide eyes slowly filled with tears and her whole body begin to shake. He knew then that he wasn't her angel anymore.

-+-+-+-

He panted and gasped as he collapsed on top of Mohinder. He was covered with sweat and his skin was tingling with a fiery feeling he'd never known before. His mind reeled and his heart continued to hammer away in his chest at the memory of what he'd just done with the man he loved. Gabriel couldn't stop his hips from twitching with the memory of thrusting inside of the Indian man. His fingers couldn't stop trembling, yearning to feel their way over that dark, beautiful skin one more time.

If he had known losing his virginity would be this much fun, he would have done it years ago.

"That was amazing," Mohinder panted, kissing Gabriel's bare shoulder with his sinful lips.

The watchmaker suddenly felt incredibly overwhelmed as thoughts and emotions continued to flow through him. He'd actually been _inside_ Mohinder. What Mohinder had let him do... He never would have imagined...

The sob that erupted from his lips was louder than what he would have thought humanly possible. His whole body was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane as tears began to pour down his reddening face.

"Gabriel?" Mohinder began, noticing his lover's sudden emotional breakdown. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

The pale young man said nothing. He merely continued to sob as he rolled off of Mohinder and buried his face in his sheets, wishing for the first time that the Indian man would just disappear.

"Gabriel, talk to me," Mohinder urged, his voice dripping with concern.

"I just... you're so..." he babbled. The watchmaker wanted to tell the other man just how much he loved him, how he felt both blessed and unworthy at the same time when he was in his presence, but his tongue was tied. He couldn't think of anything except the way Mohinder made him feel.

He cried like a child as Mohinder reached over and gathered him into his strong arms. "It's alright," he soothed. "Just let it all out."

"Mohinder... I..."

"That was your first time, wasn't it?" Mohinder interrupted, a knowing smirk playing on his features.

The young man blushed, nodding his head sheepishly even as the tears continued to roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I just... I love you so much."

The Indian man chuckled, pressing a reassuring kiss to Gabriel's damp hair. "I love you, too."

-+-+-+-

Gabriel awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and a wonderful variety of breakfast foods tickling his nose. He smiled, curling closer into his bed. His stomach was rumbling, but his body felt like he had just finished running a fifty mile race and was reluctant to leave his warm, inviting bed.

The sound of his bedroom door creaking open, barely registered to him as his blurry mind slipped back into the world of sleep. That is, before a strong hand reached out and paddled him on his backside. Gabriel felt his head jerked up in surprise at the sudden contact. He blinked several times, trying his best to focus on his surroundings.

"Time to wake up," Mohinder told him, rubbing at his shoulders roughly before walking across the room and opening his blinds. "I have to get to work and I'm sure your customers are waiting for you."

Gabriel frowned, reaching over to his bedside table and grabbing his glasses with tired fingers. "No I don't," he pouted, slipping the thick black frames onto his face. "My shop is always empty and... and you can call out of work. Come on. Let's spend the day in bed."

Mohinder smiled, sitting down next to him on the rumpled sheets, and Gabriel was disappointed to see that the Indian man was already completely dressed. "My father is probably wondering where I am," he reminded him.

The watchmaker bowed his head sheepishly at the mention of the older geneticist. Their relationship was so complicated. His mother hated Mohinder and Mohinder's father hated him. He could only hope and pray that Mohinder had an open minded, understanding mother in India.

"Is something wrong, Gabriel?"

Gabriel blinked, looking up the Indian man who was now gazing at him with worried eyes. "Nothing," he lied. "Just... sorry about last night."

"Sorry about what?"

"You know," he began, feeling his whole body flush bright red at the reminder of last night s incident. "The... the crying."

"Don't be sorry," Mohinder chuckled, wrapping a tender arm around Gabriel's still bare shoulders. "A lot of men cry after sex."

Gabriel felt his eyes widen at the Indian man's words. What did he mean "a lot of men"? Had Mohinder slept with "a lot of men"? Did he measure up to them? Was he as good as them?

His train of thought was severed when he felt Mohinder's lips pressed against his. It still amazed him that after all this time Mohinder could still make his heart hammer so loudly in his chest that it drowned out everything else. "Don't think about it," Mohinder directed as if reading his troubled thoughts. The geneticist read him so well that there were times Gabriel wondered whether the other man was telepathic. "Now come on. Your breakfast is getting cold. I made you pancakes and eggs."

Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach rumble fiercely. He couldn't imagine anyone more perfect than Mohinder.

-+-+-+-

The watchmaker felt his stomach turn cold and his heart slowly crawl to a stop as he took in Mohinder's words. He had planned this dinner for weeks. He'd spent months watching useless romantic movies, weeks picking out his outfit, and days agonizing over what to say and how to say it. Now Mohinder had dropped this bomb on him and he felt like he was going to die right then and there.

His head was buzzing and he was certain that if he looked in a mirror, his already pale skin probably looked like freshly fallen snow. How could this happen? It couldn't... it shouldn't... it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Gabriel? Are you alright?"

Alright? Alright! How dare he ask him that question? How was he supposed to be alright? Mohinder had just reached into his chest, ripped out his heart, and stomped on it. "No," he told him firmly. For once his voice was completely steady and even. "I'm not alright. How can you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Gabriel," Mohinder sighed, "but it's out of my hands. My visa has expired and my father and I have to go back to India."

The pale young man scowled, clenching his hands into tight fists and gritting his teeth together. His heart suddenly felt dead in his chest. Mohinder couldn't leave him, not like this. It just wasn't fair.

"So this is it?" he asked bitterly. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm not breaking up with you," Mohinder stressed.

"Bullshit," he snapped. "You've moving to another country!"

"I still want to try to have a relationship with you Gabriel," the Indian man sighed, brushing a stray curl out of his face. "We can work something out."

"What? Weekly phone calls that turn into monthly phone calls before eventually you forget about me all together and find someone else?"

"Well why don't you come with me?" he suggested. "You've always told me you wanted to travel, move out of the city."

"With what money?" he asked bitterly. "I can't just pack my bags and go!"

Mohinder leaned back in his chair and fixed him with a hard look. Gabriel suddenly realized that he was pushing his lover too far. Mohinder was brilliant and kind, but he could get testy and stubborn when rubbed the wrong way. He'd discovered what it was like to be on the receiving end of Mohinder's fury a few months ago during their first real fight. The watchmaker had discovered that Mohinder could make someone feel utterly worthless without even raising his voice. It was an experience that he did not want to relive.

"This isn't exactly easy on me either, Gabriel," Mohinder said evenly, his voice leaving no room for argument. "India is my home, where I was born and raised. My family and all of my friends live there. I have a well respected position at a university and my own apartment to go home to.

"In this country... I've lived here for six months now and it still feels so foreign to me. I drive a taxi and share a shabby little apartment with my _father_. The only good thing that happened to me here was meeting you."

"But I'm not enough," Gabriel concluded solemnly. He should have seen this coming. Mohinder was like a dream, too good to be true and too wonderful to last, yet he had allowed himself to get wrapped up in his charms. Mohinder's love had blinded him from reality and just when he thought he could be really happy, the real world came crashing back in.

"I love you, Gabriel," Mohinder told him, reaching across the table to brush his long brown finger tips over his snow white skin. "I really do, but-"

"Stay," he blurted out. He didn t want to hear excuse or apologizes anymore. He just wanted to hear Mohinder say that he'd be with him forever. "You have to stay. _Please_."

Mohinder frowned, shaking his head slowly. "I can't."

"What if we were married?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself and just as he thought about changing course, he saw Mohinder's eyes nearly triple in size. The Indian man studied his face for several seconds, trying to see if Gabriel were just throwing out wild ideas or if he was sincere in his suggestion. "I don't... what?"

The watchmaker sighed as he slid out of his seat and got down on one knee. This was _not_ how he had wanted to propose. He had intended to wait until after they had finished their dessert before he got down and recited the speech he had written and spent so many sleepless nights practicing in front of his bathroom mirror. Yet Mohinder's declaration had forced his hand. He had to pull out his trump card and hoped that things turned out in his favor.

He watched as the geneticist's eyes lit up as he pulled out the ring he had emptied out his savings account to purchase. His heart, which had once been resting dead in his chest, was now suddenly kicked back to life as he took Mohinder's trembling hands in his own sweaty grasp.

"Mohinder Suresh," he began, suddenly very conscious of the fact that nearly everyone in the restaurant had stopped to stare at them. "When I met you, my palms were sweating so bad, I could barely hold on to the tea cup that burned your lap, my mouth was so dry that my tongue turned to sand, and my heart beat so loud that I couldn't even hear myself think. Now, six months later, my palms are still sweaty, my mouth is still dry, and my heart still skips a beat when I look at you. I love you more than life itself. I would be honored if you gave me your hand in marriage."

A collective sigh engulfed the restaurant as Gabriel finished his speech. The watchmaker swallowed against his sandpaper tongue, as he waited for Mohinder to say something, _anything_ in response. It felt like an eternity had passed before Mohinder finally nodded his head and whispered a choked, "Yes. Yes of course I'll marry you."

Tears sprang into his eyes as he slid the ring onto Mohinder's finger, just as the other man grabbed his face and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The restaurant quickly erupted into a flood of applause as the two sat there, awkwardly kissing each other in front of a crowd of witnesses.

A sloppy smile spread across his face as Mohinder slowly pulled away from him, nuzzling his stubble covered cheek against his own and whispered, "I'm getting my green card before we get married."


End file.
